


The First To Lose

by sleepyreadings



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Beverly Marsh Doesn’t Leave Derry, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lost Love, Oral Sex, Some angst, Sweet, Teen Romance, Teenagers, True Love, somewhat of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyreadings/pseuds/sleepyreadings
Summary: Beverly Marsh and her first love, Bill Denbrough, meet up again on her 18th birthday and make up for lost time.





	The First To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in october of last year but im semi proud of it. i haven't revised it at all and i hope this fandom is still alive. should i continue this at all? the last few paragraphs are pretty rushed and im not too good at smut, but um, just let me know how i did! thank you for ur time.

Bill could hear the leaves scrape against the empty streets, the cold breeze moving them along to another location. His beat up sneakers thudding against the cracked pavement towards his friend Beverly’s house. It was her birthday and she was turning 18. He skidded to a stop, anxiety bubbling inside him, he had never met her aunt before and Beverly had no clue that he was going to come and see her, but thanks to some sneaking around her drunk fathers home, Bill had found the information of her whereabouts. However, a realization had popped into his mind. He hadn’t bought her a gift. He cursed himself for almost forgetting the whole reason for his arrival.Luckily for him, he had brought along 20 bucks just in case he needed it. Unfortunately, he had no clue what part of town he was, he had only memorized where her house was. It was early in the day, maybe 11:00. There was time to get her something. He quickly scammed his surroundings, hoping for a glimpse of a store , and to his luck there was what looked like to be a small gas station a few blocks down. He picked up his pace and made his way down the narrow street, smaller shops and other businesses lining the empty sidewalks. He glanced up and down at the unfamiliar places, his eyes filled with wander. Street lamps towered above him, dark against the pale blue sky. This town seemed to lack the gossip and dangerous mischief Derry did. Dusty memories floated in his mind about the torment Bev was put through and a wave of relief rushed over him because where she was now seemed to be a nice neighborhood, and he was comforted knowing that Beverly was in a safe place. He stopped in front of a friendly looking store, taking notice of its chipped white exterior. He liked how it looked, the design was simple, but it seemed welcoming. He pressed his hands on the steel door handle pushing it open, a gust of chilly air washing across his face, causing goosebumps to prickle his skin. It was a comfortable feeling, the weather inside wasn’t much different from outside. He took in the store’s contents, small shelves lined the few isles, each one promising different snacks and other useless items that drew in all the passerby’s. He automatically pointed out and eliminated objects that he knew she would and wouldn’t like. He hadn’t seen her since they made the blood pact, and the memories they made together were still fresh in his brain, and he had no intention of forgetting them, and he hoped she returned the feelings. Thoughts of Beverly drifted throughout Bill’s mind making waves of nostalgia cloud his thoughts. Her smile, the way she was so adventurous and brave, always up for anything, there was always a certain spark that no one could put out, and he felt like he ignited it. A small smile played on his lips. He must’ve looked like an idiot to anyone else who walked by. To a stranger, he would seem to be a weird teenager smiling at a rack of chips, he didn’t even notice he was staring. Beverly had always seemed to linger in his mind, when she moved, he tried his best to forget about her, but he soon found that to be impossible. Billy was more than proud when he convinced Richie to help him invade her asshole fathers house to find out her new address. What are friends for? He chuckled to himself, his thoughts soon interrupted by a voice he missed hearing whisper in his ear,   
“ Looking for medical supplies again?” He dropped everything and turned around to face the person behind him. He stood there awkwardly for a second mumbling out a , “ H-happy Birthday.” He felt like a complete idiot, but once she cracked the playful grin that had always seemed to rest on her pretty lips, his worries seemed to drift away. “ Don’t just stand there, dork. Hug me.” Her laugh was enough to make a large grin spread across Bills face. He pulled her to him, and sighed when he felt her wrap her arms around him, it was just like they were kids, but they had both noticeable differences about them. Beverly had filled out nicely and her hair was still styled in short, choppy curls. Billy had grown a few inches, his long frame now looking more attractive instead of lanky. They pulled away, the hug not long enough for Bill. All he wanted to do was bombard her with thousands of questions about what her new life was like, so that he did, as best as he could anyway. He took in what she was wearing. A light red tank top that hugged her hips and made her eyes seem brighter. She seemed to glow with happiness, which made Bill feel such a strong amount of joy that he just beamed at her. Beverly was just as surprised to see him as he was her, she was just dropping by the store and saw him , her nerves vanished for a bit and she was more than happy that he remembered her birthday. They soon made their was out of the store as casual conversation seemed to flow from both of their mouths, words jumbling together as they tried to fit everything that they wanted to discuss into simple sentences that couldn’t describe in detail how they felt. Beverly’s life has been so much better than the way it used to be, her aunt was a care free person who loved her niece. She wasn’t strict but she showed how she cared in different ways. Bills family had grown distant, but there was a certain calmness that settled in his house that he was getting used to. The emptiness was always there, but they were trying and that’s all they could do. Billy’s mind was racing with thoughts on what he could give to her for her birthday. The feelings he had for her were still there, they were always going to linger. As he talked, Beverly listened, a dull ache in her chest soon turned to longing to rekindle the flame that was put out so soon. She tended to dwell on the events of their first summer together, the events played in her mind like a lost movie reel. Especially the day at the lake, just the memory brought a small smile to her face. Billy rambled on about how he wanted to give her the best gift he could. “ I really think that you deserve the best thing I can afford, I mean you’re pretty cool yaknow? Cool people get cool things.” She laughed at his attempt at a flirty compliment. They were making their way back to Bills old neighborhood, memories flooding over Beverly, both good and bad. She walked closer to him and he fought the urge to hold her hand. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions and just assume how that she still felt how she did the last time they saw each other.“ I think you’re pretty cool. Could I have you as my birthday present?” He stopped in he tracks and she batted her eyelashes at him playfully. A pink tint soon spread across Billy’s cheeks,trying to determine just what she meant by that. “ Well, I mean, s-sure.” He laughed a little and continued to walk to his house. He didn’t know what was going to happen when they got there but he hoped that it went well. “ What’s the matter? Did I scare you off?” She skipped up next to him playfully, standing in front of him on the sidewalk, blocking his path, a lopsided grin playing on her lips. Billy sighed and let out a small laugh. “ No, not at all.” Once again, the nervous feeling went away, when she smiled at him like that. “ You’re just mad because I’m better at flirting than you are.” She flashed him a smirk , waiting for his answer. He let out a fake, dramatic gasp. “ I can’t believe you’ve done this. T-this outrageous accusation.” Beverly laughed aloud at his display of false hurt. “ You know it’s true.” She said in a singsong voice. Billy rolled his eyes and pushed past her, making his way to his house which wasn’t too far away by now. A smile was resting on his face, he was very content in his current situation. A feeling of comfortableness was setting over him, and joy was an emotion he didn’t felt often, so when it did decide to pop up, he gladly embraced it.As they both made their way to Bills front steps, nervousness spread across his chest, spreading to his hands, causing a slight tremor to travel through them. A wave of questions crashed into his mind. What if his parents are home? What if he does something stupid? What if his parents don’t like her or tell her to leave? What if..? His parents had never paid much attention to his friends, after Georgie died, they stopped caring about many things, including him. Beside him, Beverly slipped her hand into his, sensing his worries. “ Hey, it’s gonna be fine, okay? I’m here with you.” He looked over at her and admired the way she always knew what to say. He have her hand a gentle squeeze and opened the doors to his house. He would not call it a home because it hadn’t felt like one in years. He glanced towards the piano that his mother never played anymore out of habit. He stood very still listening for any noises to see if they were home. He didn’t hear his fathers tools in the garage. He pushed the door closed behind him and looked over at Bev and smiled. She looked so happy and her blue eyes shined at him. He pulled her in for another hug, all the feelings he had bottled up seemed to be released one by one. It felt so good to finally not feel so alone. He thought it was crazy how much she affected him, just being able to hold her made his entire mood lift, and his teenage hormones had a shift of their own. Beverly was just glad that he hadn’t forgotten about her, or moved on. Summer romances don’t usually last long. And it was just a kiss after all, but it was more than that to both of them. After a few solid minutes of just standing there embracing each other, reliving all the times they had together, it made them both quite emotional. What they had been through, everything seemed so unreal, but they were smart enough now to not doubt it. They both pulled away at the same time, not too far apart from each other though. Her hands pressed against his chest lightly and his hands were resting against her waist. His brown eyes searching her blue ones. He had never felt so lost but so safe at the same time. There was a certain trust that they had between them that no one could get through. “ So, what do you wanna do n-now?” Billy mumbled softly. Their lips were mere inches apart and he could swear he felt the warmth coming off of hers. She smiled up at him and she felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach, that made her heart skip. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, “ Well, it is my birthday so I think I should get to choose.” Billy sucked in a breath and he felt his pants tighten. Her body pressing against his made him shiver. “ Okay, then follow me.” A strange confidence overcame him as he grabbed her hand and ran up the steps to his room. Her heartbeat sped up and she let a nervous giggle escape her lips. He opened the door and they both had the giddy feeling of being like children again. As Bill closed the door behind him, Beverly wandered around his room, admiring the contents and what he used to be like, and what the boy she fell in love with still was. Her fingertips roamed over the small air planes, and light blue bedsheets. He had grown up, but it warmed her heart to see that he was still the same in so many ways. She suddenly had the urge to ask him about every topic she could imagine. She realized that they both knew so many things about each other. Things that normal children shouldn’t have had to know. Such as each other’s traumatic fears and how to fight to save your life. They knew how each other would react in those situations, but they lacked small details. Beverly yearned to know his favorite movie and color, and everything else in between. Neither of them had much of a chance to enjoy their first summer all together, even the summers after that were never the same. Richie, Eddie, and Bill always stayed pretty close, and they still were, they just didn’t talk about “ It” anymore, it was their secret that they all preferred to pretend never happened. They didn’t want to assume that he wouldn’t come back, they never mentioned his name because, ironically, they were scared. Beverly turned around and found Bill to be right behind her. “ Whatcha thinking about?” He asked quietly. His fingertips trailed along her forearm, caressing the soft skin underneath. She smiled up at him.“ Still thinking about my birthday present.” Her eyes trailed suggestively up and down his body. She had always been upfront about what she had on her mind, she learned to have that trait because of her friends, and her aunt had taught her some things as well, but her emotions for Bill seemed to grow as the distance between them increased. He smiled at her, trying to keep the blush out of his face, the awkwardness and uncertainty that he always seemed to carry started to lift off of his shoulders.   
“ Well, uh, I’m right here.” He laughed a little to try and seem like he was totally cool with was bound to happen, but he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Beverly wouldn’t show how nervous she was because she wanted to be brave and today she felt like she wanted to do a little more than kiss Bill. She leaned in closer to him and pressed her lips gently against his. Bills eyes fluttered close together, he pressed back against her, and trailed his hand up her side slowly, his thumb caressing the warm skin below the fabric. She let out a shaky sigh against his lips, her skin tingling where his fingers were located. “ Are you o-okay?” He whispered in her ear. She smiled, a red glow casting over her face. She nodded into his shirt, and kissed him again. Bills heart skipped rapidly, and his mind was already pondering about how the hell all this was going to play out. He kissed Beverly back, he soon found himself trailing his tongue along her lower lip. She parted her lips slightly and their tongues mingled together. He stumbled backwards, soon falling down onto the bed. Their embrace was broken for a moment when he fell. Bill let out a chuckle at his clumsiness. Beverly smiled and leaned down against his chest, her legs on either side of his hips. Their mouths soon connected again , the kiss becoming more heated as the passion between them seemed to spread. Beverly was becoming more desperate with her touches, and Bill returned the favor. His hands slid under her shirt, caressing her sides. Bill wanted to take things slow with this, yearning to savor every second of his time with her. He didn’t know when he’d be able to see her again. She pushed her hips down onto his crotch roughly, adding friction to the moment they were in. Bill gasped as pleasure sent electric sparks throughout his body. Beverly took notice of how gentle he was being, and how inexperienced he was. She had done this before, but never with someone she would’ve done things with willingly. Bill was fully erect now, however his blue jeans were making that hard to see, but Beverly could feel it through the thin fabric of her shorts. He inched his fingertips higher and Beverly pulled away for a minute to remove her shirt, proceeding to toss it to the other side of the room. She had a brief flash of insecurity, but when she examined Bills compassionate gaze when he looked at her, all of those thoughts vanished. It was different for her, being with someone who actually cared about her. The love she saw in his eyes caused a small peickle of tears in her own.   
“ Hey, Beverly, are you o-okay?” Bill ran his fingers up her arm, caressing her, hoping that he didn’t do anything wrong. She let out a small laugh through her tears, emotions flowing through her. A swelling in her chest spread like a wildfire of passion and care for the boy underneath her. “ Yes, yes, more than you could imagine.” Billy was confused but he couldn’t help but laugh at her mix of emotions. He pulled her back down slowly and began to kiss her again, his hands wandering around her exposed skin. She pressed her lips against his while using her hands to slip them under his shirt. This caused another gasp from Bill. Her lips formed into a smile as lust curled itself inside her body, telling her what she wanted, and needed. Bill was already in ecstasy, seeing the girl of his dreams on top of him, her flushed cheeks and her shiny blue eyes, he wanted nothing but to make sure she remembered this moment, he hoped that there would be more memories after this. She slid down his slowly, kissing on the soft skin on his neck, leaving love bites along his pale flesh. She took her time, making sure he felt every second of this, teasing you could say. His hands intertwined in her hair as soft moans escaped his lips. Every noise made Beverly more turned on. As she reached the hem of his shirt, he sat up to pull it over his head. She took in his toned stomach and thin, but muscular arms. Bills faced flushed a light pink and he felt slightly self conscious. Beverly didn’t take notice of this and she began to unbuckle his jeans. He let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. “ Are you okay with this, Billy?” She stopped what she was doing, looking up at him for approval. He nodded, he was more than alright with this, he was just embarrassed. She smiled a little and removed his pants, soon sliding up to kiss him again, her hand palming his erection through the think fabric of his boxers. Small whimpers left Bills mouth, she relished every noise he made as she began to suck gently on his neck, the overstimulation almost too much for him. He began to form thoughts on what she would sound and look like in the position he was in. She removed her lips from his skin and moved back down him, hooking her thumbs on either side of his boxers, her heart fluttering with anticipation. She pulled them down, as Bills urge to cover himself grew stronger. His member popped up, fully erect. Beverly smirked and without warning took the head of his dick in her mouth. Bill sucked in a breath as a feeling he had never felt before spread throughout his body. He moaned quietly, not wanting to seem too eager. Beverly soon had a steady rhythm going on, she circled her tongue along his tip every time she came back to the top, this entire experience feeling like ecstasy to Bill. His eyes were half-lidded, while his lips stayed parted as his face was washed over with pure bliss. He had never had anyone go down on him, nor had he had any time of sexual experiences. Beverly had her fair share, but none of them were consensual, she wanted this to mean something to both of them. Bill felt a intense build up of pleasure form in his gut, as his fingers found her curly locks. “ Bev, I-I’m cl-close..” He guided her up and down his shaft, her movements getting more sloppy. He let out a string of moans as he released, his seed filling her mouth, his orgasm making his body tremble. Beverly swallowed as much of him as she could, the rest she licked off. Seeing her so sensual and erotic made Bill nearly hard again. Suddenly, he had flipped her over, to where she was on the bottom. Beverly gasped and looked up at him, shocked at his display of dominance. He was still trying to catch his breath, as he held her arms down. Beverly’s eyes clouded with lust seeing him towering above her, it was different when you trusted someone, it was special. Bill leaned down and kissed her collarbone gently, mimicking the process she did to him, and she had to admit that this felt amazing. His warm breath heated her entire core, each soft touch caused a different reaction to her body. His hands explored her body in the simplest of ways, all the places that have never been touched before. She wanted to give him everything, and he yearned to keep it with him, safe. Their mouths connected once more and his hands inched closer to where she wanted him most. Beverly bucked her hips up in anticipation, already lubricated enough from their slight fore play. Bill was fully erect again, and she could feel his length against her thigh. Their eyes met, his glistening with lust and wonder, he was awestruck with all the sensations that she’s let him experience, he was honestly in love with her and his heart ached with just the thought of her not knowing that, not feeling loved. He needed to make her know, make her feel what he did every time he looked at her, little did he know, she returned every emotion he had for her. Her blue eyes melted into his chocolate brown orbs. His fingers rubbed her through the paper thin cloth of her underwear. Beverly let out a small moan, a crimson color painting her cheeks. She pulled him closer, yearning for more friction against her body. Bill wanted nothing more than to hear her make a noise like that again, especially if he was causing it. He pressed down harder, adding more pressure. She squirmed at the pleasure blooming between her thighs. His fingers seemed to know exactly what she needed. Her body was slowly becoming more needy, she reached for his hands, guiding them to take off her underwear, that would leaver her in her bra. He obliged and slid them down slowly. His eyes never left hers, seeing her like this gave him a surge of confidence. Beverly’s skin tingled with anticipation anywhere his fingertips lingered. He quickly crawled back on top of her, their bodies so close to intertwining as one. His member rubbed against her entrance, the feeling almost too much for Billy, the brief contact was enough for him to let out a moan himself. It took all the willpower he had to keep from pushing into her. He wanted to make her feel good, this was about her, not him. He wanted her to trust him and looking down at her, seeing her beautiful blue eyes admiring him as if he was the only thing that mattered, seeing her lustful but compassionate gaze, her full lips upturned in a small smile. He tried to mimic the calmness she seemed to catty with her, so he leaned down to kiss her, making sure that he didn’t slip inside her body, he reached behind her back, removing her last layer of clothing, and pulling back to take in and absorb every inch of her skin. She was wonderful in every sense of the word and she was his, at least for the moment. He didn’t want to wait any longer, and she didn’t either. Her insecurities and natural instinct to cover herself disappeared to become a blurry memory. He made her feel beautiful and loved. No boy had ever looked at her and really seen her, they only wanted her body, Bill craved her very being, he wanted all the ups and downs, and she knew that. She wanted to give him all the praise she could, he was the only one who ever cared so deeply , and maybe that’s what Love was. Their lips connected as their fingers interlocked. Their bodies seeming to become one, each movement causing shudders of pleasure to travel throughout Bills body. His breath warming Beverly’s neck, her chest pressed against his. Her legs soon found their way around his hips, pulling him closer to her. Small whimpers slid past her lips, desire spreading with every motion he made. Bill could feel a familiar feeling of pleasure swelling in his stomach, a warm, sensitive feeling blossoming with every thrust. Beverly could sense that he was near, she just needed slightly more friction. He wanted her to finish at the same time as he did, so he reached down began to rub her clit roughly, causing her to let out a surprised cry of pleasure. “ Harder, Billy..” She gasped, he slowed his pace and focused on her body. He marveled at her in this situation, her slightly parted lips, her face resting in a state of bliss, her red curls framing her oval face, a soft red flushing her cheeks. And just like that, she was releasing against him, and he quickened his pace, soon following after her. Sparks of pleasure shot through them, as heavy breaths of exhaustion took over. As they rode out their orgasm, Beverly pulled Bill closer to him and she moaned sweet nothings into his ear. A few groans escaped from his lips as well. He pulled out of her and rolled beside her body. Both of their hearts thudded in their chests, slowing after calming down. Beverly rolled over to look at her now lover. “ You know I love you right?” She said it so matter of factually, the confidence she had never faltering. Bill was a mess, a very mind blown mess. His mouth hung open at her open display of emotion. “ Well, I hope you know that I l-love you too, Beverly.” She simply smiled and wrapped her arm around his chest, sighing contently. Bill pulled her to him and caressed her hair gently, smiling to himself. Losing his virginity was always as good as he imagined it to be.


End file.
